Muruchi
was an alien fish-like kaiju that debuted in the television series Return of Ultraman. Muruchi appeared in Episode 33 "The Monster User And The Boy" as the kaiju servant to the Alien Mates, an ambassador that tried to befriend the Earth. Subtitle: History The Return of Ultraman A biological weapon created by Alien Mates, Muruchi was a weapon created in case negotiations with Earth would become rough. Alien Mates kept him contained in his UFO, which he had buried underground due to the sheer amounts of pollution. However, Alien Mates was tragically shot and killed by a police officer in an angry mob (who were trying to kill Alien Mates too,) Muruchi arose from underground and caused havoc, believing that the planet was against Alien Mates due to his murder. Goh transformed into Ultraman Jack and both he and Muruchi fought in a local refinery plant until he destroyed Muruchi with a single use of the Specium Ray. Trivia *Muruchi is designed off of a Salmon. *Muruchi's name comes from the Japanese pork cuisine, Inamuruchi. *In earlier sketch designs Muruchi had and antenna on his head for Alien Mates' control over him. *Although not physically seen, the Original Muruchi was one of the monsters that made up Beryudora's Left arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Ace Muruchi reappeared in Ultraman Ace, episodes 7 and 8 "Kaiju vs. Choju vs. Seijin" and "Life of The Sun, Life of Ace", as . A second Muruchi appeared in the middle of a battle between Ultraman Ace, Doragory, and Alien Metron Jr., joining the fray and attacked Ace along with the Chouju and his Alien Master. However, Muruchi II's appearance was short-lived as during the fight, Muruchi II accidentally rammed into Doragory while trying to attack Ace. The Provoked Doragory angrily attacked Muruchi II, viciously killing the monster by tearing off his lower jaw and his left leg. Trivia *Muruchi II is very thin compared to the first generation, he is colored more silver, and the tip of the tail is shaped like a tail fin of a fish . *Muruchi II's sudden appearance in the series has caused some confusion as to how or why he appeared. Some believe that this Muruchi was in fact the original, having survived his fight with Ultraman Jack, and was disturbed by Ultraman Ace's battle. **However the Ultraman Encyclopedia states that Muruchi II is actually the son of the first, theorizing that the first Muruchi might had laid an egg sometime before he fought Jack. *Seagorath was originally intended to appear in Muruchi's place, but was changed for unclear reasons. *The Muruchi II costume is actually an altered first generation Muruchi costume. It was used in other works over the years and became too battered to be used any futher, which is why the developers decided to have Muruchi II ripped apart by Doragory in the screen play. Ultraman Mebius Muruchi reappeared in episode 32 of the series, UUltraman Mebius as . Zoa-Muruchi was created by the son of the original Alien Mates (from Return of Ultraman,) but this time as a means of vengeance against the humans for killing his father. While Zoa-Muruchi and Ultraman Mebius fought, Alien Mates met a woman, a principal of a kindergarden, who tells him that she knew the boy whom the elder Mates adopted. After learning of a tragic story about his efforts to find the original Mates's UFO, Mates realized he had not only made a grave mistake, but he also sealed the fate of an innocent, undeserving monster. Overcome with grief, but wanted to believe in human kindness again. He then called out to Mebius to end it. Mebius used the Mebium beam, and destroyed Zoa-Muruchi, after it let out one last anguish-filled cry, ending the suffering the Alien Mates have gone through. Triva *The "Zoa" in Zoa-Muruchi's name means "Hate," hence Alien Mates's hatred against earth for his father's death. *Zoa-Muruchi looks very similar to the normal Muruchi, but they are more streamlined and have a cluster of blue spots on their belly. *This episode was later featured in episode 20 of New Ultraman Retsuden: Mebius and Alien Mates: The Monster Master's Legacy. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Muruchi reappeared in episode 9 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle again as Zoa-Muruchi. Confronting the ZAP SPACY underwater (after King Joe Black shot the Pendragon down into the ocean) Zoa-Muruchi was attracted by a sonar frequency that the ZAP SPACY had created to scare away a group of Arigeras. Threatened by the imposing monster, Rei sent out Eleking to battle it, as Gomora was not as adept at fighting underwater. The battle went back and forth, but eventually, Eleking's electric attacks proved too strong, and Zoa-Muruchi was destroyed by his electric tail shock. Trivia *Zoa-Muruchi is one of the few kaiju in the series that does not appear in the opening credits, (along with Juran, Fire Golza, Bullton, Arigera, Nova, Lunaticks], King Joe Black, and Zetton.) Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Zoa-Muruchi reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as a spirit in a shot of the Monster Graveyard along with Ho, King Pandon, Fire Golza, and Frogos. He then teamed up with Telesdon, Earthron, Alien Hipporito, and Alien Temperor to fight Gomora and was later killed in the final battle by Ultraman Mebius's Mebium Shoot. Trivia *Zoa-Muruchi is one of the monsters that dosen't makes up Beryudora's Left Arm. *If you look closely inside Ultraman Belial's Giga Battle Nizer, you can see Zoa-Muruchi along with Vakishim, Verokron, Antlar, Alien Baltan, Red King, and Zetton. New Ultraman Retsuden He makes a apperance in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 8 as Muruchi II. His appearence is referenced by Alien Valky as he explains Doragory's time in Ultraman Ace. Ultraman Ginga Muruchi, as Zoa Muruchi, appears as a Spark Doll. He and several monsters cheer on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. After Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel, it is most likely that Zoa Muruchi returned to Alien Mate's planet. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royale! Zoa Muruchi returned in the second movie special. He was the second monster to be UltraLived by the LivePad and the first one by Hikaru Raido. He went up against Doragory but he knocked him down immediately. After he got back up, he along with Zetton were defeated by one slash of Zamusha's katana. Ultraman Ginga S and Ultraman Victory in Ultraman Ginga S.]] Zoa Muruchi appeared in episode twelve of Ultraman Ginga S, where he was MonsLived by Alien Guts Bolst to attack Chigusa Kuno and Alien Metron. Metron grew to the monster's size but before he can strike, Muruchi fired his Energy Beam at him and he was struck down. Ultraman Victory and Ultraman Ginga appeared to assist him but they could only accomplish so much. They only distracted and held off but Muruchi only wanted to put the hurt on Metron Heist. When the alien started dancing with his lighters, thanks to Chigusa's singing, Muruchi became distracted by the alien's singing and dancing and, as a result, got blown up by a combination of Victory's Victorium Shoot and Ginga Strium's Ultra Shot. Data - Generation Ⅱ= Muruchi Ⅱ Stats *Height: 48 m *Weight: 10,000 t *Tail Length: Unknown *Origin: Underground Powers and Weapons *Burrowing: Muruchi II can burrow. **Mist Cover: Before Muruchi II reveals itself, he unleashes a mist to cover the area. *Heat Ray: Although Muruchi II is never shown using it, it is highly likely that like his predecessor, Muruchi II has the ability to fire a Heat Ray. Muruch II Mist Cover.png|Mist Cover }} - Zoa-Muruchi= Zoa-Muruchi Stats *Height: 48 m *Weight: 10,000 t *Origin: Planet Mates (Ultraman Mebius) Unknown, most likely called from Mates by Bullton (Ultra Galaxy) Powers and Weapons *Energy Beam: Zoa-Muruchi can emit and then launch a blue, missile-strength heat beam of blue energy from his mouth. This beam is rather averagely powerful, capable of covering whatever it hits in a series of explosions and can rival Eleking's electric discs in power. *Underwater Adaption: Zoa-Muruchi can easily maneuver and fight underwater. Zoa-Muruchi Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam Zoa-Muruchi Underwater Adaption.png|Underwater Adaption }} Toy Release Infomation Zoa-Muruchi was released as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He has 3 points of articulation and has an acurate paint job but, he does make him look rather plain in apperance. He is # 38 in the series and is 5in tall. muruchi_figure.jpg|Figure of Muruchi, by Marmit. Muruchi monster tranier.png Muruchi Hobby.png Muruchi X-Plus.png|X-Plus mf4nt9l5D6wgavHoS2608bA.jpg|Zoa-Muruchi Spark Doll Gallery Pictures Muruchi_II.png MURUCHI II.jpg Muruchi_I.png Muruchi_Awesome_old.png Muruchi-Jack_0.jpg Muruchi_WOWOW.png Muruchi_v_Ultraman_Jack.png Ultraman_Jack_vs_Muruchi.jpg MURUCHI I.gif Muruchi_v_JAck.png|Ultraman Jack vs Muruchi Muruchi v Jack.png Jack vs. Muruchi.jpg Muruchi7.jpg|Muruchi Ⅱ MuruchiⅡ.png Muruchi-A.png Muruchi_II_v_Doragory.png|Muruchi Ⅱ vs Doragory Muruchi_II_end.png|Muruchi Ⅱ's end img_702162_2649036_7.jpg|Muruchi Ⅱ's Jaw Muru.jpg|Muruchi and Scoradon VS Ultraseven Muruchi 0.jpg Zoa_Muruchi.png Zoa-Muruchi_v_Ultraman_Mebius_I.png Mebius vs Muruchi.jpg Zoa-Muruchi_v_Ultraman_Mebius.png Zoa-Muruchi_v_Ultraman_Mebius_II.png Muruchi 1.jpg Muruchi-Mebius.jpg|Ultraman Mebius vs Muruchi Mukadeadgfdgfd.JPG|Zoa Muruchi and Angrosses demise Muruchi_pic_z.png|Zoa-Muruchi Zoa Muruchi movie.png Zoa Muruchi movie I.png Zoa-Muruchi_I.png Zoa-Muruchi.png Zoa-Muruchi_v_Ultraman_Mebius_pic.png MURUCHI BEHIND THE SCENES.png|Muruchi Behind the Scenes Muruchi Behind The Scenes.jpeg|Behind The Scenes Return of Ultraman Vol.9 2002.jpg Return of Ultraman Vol.9 2010.jpg Ace Vol.2 2004.jpg 51YxV-4FQbL.jpg Videos Battles Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Template Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:The Return of Ultraman Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Ginga S